Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{4}{13}+18\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} + {18} + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=35 + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 35 + {\dfrac{4}{13}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 35+\dfrac{8}{26}+\dfrac{13}{26}$ Add the fractions: $= 35+\dfrac{21}{26}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 35\dfrac{21}{26}$